Irelia Frostfang
Tribute Irelia Frostfang is a Tribute created by Yoonie. Please, don´t use her without Yoonie´s permission as she belongs to the person who made her. Information Name: Irelia Frostfang Age: 16 District: Two (One, Four) Height: 5´6 Signature Weapon: Swords Personality: Irelia is a quiet and serene girl who doesn´t like to raise her voice or say her own opinions out loud, as that is how her parents have raised her. She learned to be humble and to have an opposite ego from the start. She values people she care for before herself, and would want them to have a good life instead of herself. Irelia is very smart, a prime student, but because she likes to hide away she doesn´t get her full potensial out for everyone to see. She is scared to make people think she thinks she is better than them, and she won´t take credit for doing anything noteworthy if she can help it. However, Irelia is very serious when the situation calls for it, and she does anything to protect the people she loves. Backstory: Irelia was brougth up in District 2, as the last descendant of the Frostfang family. They had been fugitives from District 13 long ago, where they had been on the Capitol´s side and had spied against the rebels. When they were unveiled, they fled through Panem. After ten years on the run from the rebels and their forces, as well as the Capitol as they believed they were rebels. However, when they arrived in District 2 where they knew they wouldn´t be hunted, only Irelia´s parents remained alive, everyone else had either been killed by rebels or had perished in the wilderness. When they came to District 2, people at first mistook them for rebels themselves, but after questioning they were free to go. They worked hard for months until they were able to rent a small apartment over a long-forgotten shoe shop in the market area of District 2. They set up shop there after a while as well. Irelia´s parents were very secretive and didn´t have many friends in their new home of District 2, a lot of people avoided them even, still suspecting them to be rebels. But in reality of course, they were the opposite. This isolation from the other people in their district made them paranoid, that their neighbours would turn on them and give them off to the rebels again. Therefore, when Irelia was born, she was raised in a home of extreme causion, and she had little to no friends at all. She had very strict curfew and was not allowed out of the house after school. She was always told to never speak to anyone unless she had to do so, and she could never ever speak of where her parents had lived before District 2. Since she did not have any friends or anything to do in her spare time, Irelia did exceptionally great in school and easily became District 2´s best student. One teacher became very good friends with Irelia, a mrs. Marshbanks, who taugth Irelia´s class in english. Noticing that Irelia had a talent for the subject, as well as several others, Marshbanks started to talk to Irelia. She knew she was the daugther of the mysterious fugitive pair who had come to District 2 long ago. They often talked in lunch, since Irelia didn´t have anyone else to sit with, and they quickly formed a very close bond. Sometimes Irelia would accidentally let slip something, but she always caugth herself before she made a huge mistake. But slowly, mrs. Marshbanks was starting to sense something odd about Irelia. She was worried about her and her strict curfew. What parents shut a child inside their home and didn´t allow her to have any friends or anything at all? She decided to snoop a bit around, and since her husband worked as a Peacekeeper she got the ins on Irelia´s mysterious parents. Marshbanks was shocked when she found out that they had lived in District 13, and just like the Peacekeepers themselves she assumed they were rebels against the Capitol´s rule. She came to the conclution that Irelia was in danger from her parents, and that she had to do something to save her. So one night on February, when Irelia was thirteen years old, mrs. Marshbanks had gathered her husband as well as some of her fellow Peacekeepers to break into Irelia and her parents´ residense and find out what was going on. Using batons to break the windows, they snuck in while the Frostfang family were all deep asleep in their beds. In drawers around the house and in the office of mr. Frostfang, they found documents on the rebels in District 13. They didn´t understand that this was a spy´s work, and not an insider. They kicked the door of Irelia´s parents bedroom and took them away. Mrs. Marshbanks stayed behind in the house to make sure everything was ok with Irelia as her parents were taken away to the Justice Building, to get prepped for their execution the following morning. Irelia was crying and screaming for her parents. Marshbanks didn´t understand why she was sad, they had just arrested her abusive parents after all. But Irelia wasn´t abused, she told her teacher, they were keeping her safe, not prisoner. Marshbanks weren´t having nothing of it, and insisted on Irelia to go to sleep again. Irelia refused, and screamed at Marshbanks that it was all her fault and that she hated her. Marshbanks got scared of Irelia´s anger, she saw a spark of something in her eyes. She saw newborn hatred. She tried to get away, but she was not a young woman and Irelia was very strong for a child. She pinned her to the floor and punched her repeatedly in the face, screaming that she hated her and everything she had ever done for her. Soon mrs. Marshbanks was knocked unconsious, but Irelia didn´t stop. Her small fists plummeted Marshbanks until her face was unrecognizeably with all the blood. Then Marshbanks´ eyes opened, and her gaze woke Irelia up from her transe. She suddenly realized what she had done, and broke down crying on the floor. "Irelia, you have to go now, my husband will be back any second. You have to survive." Irelia didn´t understand, why mrs. Marshbanks wanted her to live after what she had done to her. She didn´t want to leave, but Marshbanks insisted that she had to flee and leave her to die. In the end, Irelia ablidged and scampered for the door, hugging Marshbanks as she left. The Peacekeepers arrived too late to save Marshbanks, and she died in her husbands arms. It didn´t take a genius to understand what had happened, as they found Irelia´s dna all over Marshbanks´ corpse and the floor. From that day forward, Irelia was hunted by the Peacekeepers and all of District 2. She stayed hidden from the spotlight by living in the underground soceity of District 2, the Gutter. It was the sewer system deep under the streets, where nobody with good intensions ever went. This was where the black market was situated, similar to the Hob in District 12. Irelia made a living by stealing and selling it to the highest bidder. Her smarts helped her greatly, she was hard to fool and she knew a good deal when she saw one. She felt a deep longing to her parents, even though she knew they were long dead. In the Gutter, she realized how faulty her parents had been in their sight of the Capitol. Irelia could see with her own eyes the starvation and helplessness of the poor people, who had never ever had a full meal. She could only imagine how horrible the poorer districts had. When she was younger, she had taken from her parents to idolize the Capitol and their regieme. She had even looked forward to the new Hunger Games season every year. Now all of that was changed. Even though she was a member of the black market, she was still known as a genorous person who always put others need over hers. She often gave away her food to the ones who needed it the most. She stole from the rich up in the district and gave to her comrades in the Gutter, and as such she was very well liked. Irelia often took tesserea just to give it away to those who needed it more than her, and as such it was not too surprising when she was finally reaped at the age of sixteen. When the Peacekeepers at the Square heard the name "Frostfang", they immadiately made a move to arrest her and bring her to justice. But she had already been reaped, and nobody volunteered, which was unusual. Irelia might not have a lot of Career training, but she knows her smarts and years of surviving under her belt will serve her well in the Games. Strengths: Irelia is, as started before, very intelligent and was previously the top student at the District 2 school. She knows how to think both logical and practical, so she can understand what situation she is in and how to proceed. Irelia is very fast, she can move quickly with in combat and outside in other situations. She is agile and a good climber as well. She is used to not much at the food department, so she can stay starved for longer than other Tributes without too many sympthoms. Weaknesses: Irelia has not have any Career training, like most Tributes from Career District like herself. This might make the other Career Tributes overshadow her from a sponsors perspective, so she does not get as many sponsors as the others. She is also overly generous and may go too lightly on the other Tributes. Irelia esily gets reckless in the heat of the moment, and might do stupid and irresponsible things when angry or desperate. Alliance: Irelia will ally with as many Tributes as she can, but not the Careers unless she has no choice not to. She will look for an alliance during training, and hope to find at least two or three other Tributes to be with during the Games. Bloodbath Strategy: Irelia will move up to the Cornucopia with her alliance, and always stick with them and don´t go wandering off on her own. She will mostly focus on the supplies at the Bloodbath, not the other Tributes. Her first priority is to find some sort of weapon, preferably a sword of some sort. It doesn´t have to be a blade however, as she is very flexible. She´ll try to stay away from the Careers and other threaths for the most part, and take as little part in the killings as possible for now. Games Strategy: Irelia will most likely be part of a big alliance for most of the Games, so she will take on the mother role and make sure everyone gets what they need. She will make sure to ally with someone who has knowledge on how to survive in natural envirements, as she lacks such skills. At some point, she´ll hopefully aquire some kind of weapon (if she does not in the Bloodbath),so she can fight if there are Feasts or confrontations later on. She won´t kill anyone unless she absolutely has to, or if she panics. She won´t kill her allies unless she is forced to for some reason, but she does want to survive, and most likely her relationship for her allies will not be as strong as her will to survive. She won´t go down to unnccesary brutality to win however, and will only do the neccesary. Reason For Winning: Irelia wants to win, primarily not for herself, but for the people in the Gutter and everyone else in Panem who is struggling. If she wins, she´ll use the mayority of her prize money to give away to the needing, so they can have a worthy life as well. Token: A black neck bandana she uses to cover her face when she steals and raids houses looking for things to sell at the Gutter. She is never seen without it. Hunger Games ViniciusDeAssis1999´s 298th Annual Hunger Games This is Irelia´s first ever Games, there are also the Games she was made for. Her District partner is Adam Hills. These Games have not yet started, but the sign-ups are complete. Training Score: 10 Alliance: Lana Stacie (District Six) and Luna Devogne (District Seven) Kills: Elizabeth Pontchartain (District Eleven) Placing: 24th/26th Status on Games: Bloodbath Comments:TBA Gummygugugaga´s Water Games This is Irelia´s second ever Games. Her District partners are Zepher Nockturnal, Reggie Castillo and Doan Vauna. The Games haven´t started yet as the sign-ups are not complete yet. Training Score: Unknown Alliance: Unknown Kills: None Placing: Unknown Status on Games: Sign-ups Comments: Trivia *Irelia is named after a character from the video game League of Legends. *Her last name, Frostfang, is also from League of Legends. However, Frostfang is an item in the game, and not a character. *She is an improved version of an older Tribute of PumPumPumpkin´s, Hush Monsoon. However, Hush was in District 4. Category:District 2 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes